Confused, I think so
by TK's Angel
Summary: Ron wants to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, his only problem is, he has no idea how to. And its up to the twins to help their little brother....


Confused, I think so: by TK's Angel 

A Ron + Hermione fic, for all you shippers. It's not very good keep in mind it's my first HP fanfic, but at least I tried. Well, this is mostly from Ron's P.O.V., it takes place around their 5th year, more or less near Christmas.

_Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (My hero!) _

Dedication: To Julie, truly one of the best friends in the world. A billion fanfictions wouldn't come close to saying how much you mean to me. I know we might not say it much but I'm really glad to have you as a friend.

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

***************************************

_'Great, its one in the morning and she isn't here yet. McGonagall will kill her if she finds out she has been out this late'_. "She's crazy" Ron muttered to himself  _'Only Hermione would think of going out this late to look for some books in the library'_. Mind you, it was closed at that hour, but she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, she had mentioned something about it being urgent. Ron chuckled a bit, who'd ever think Goody-Two-Shoes Hermione would brake the rules, maybe Harry and him were a bad influence. "Good"

"What's good Ron?" It was Hermione; He hadn't noticed her come through the portrait hole.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He could already feel myself going a bit pink in the ears. The room was warm in that cold winter weather, the chimney was lit and it surrounded the room in a comfy atmosphere, Ron prayed he could excuse his blush with the warmness of the room. He brought his gaze to her face and couldn't help but admire her features in the delicate light of the room.

"So" She sat down beside him on the couch "What are you doing up?"

He had to come up with an answer as soon as humanly possible, he quickly thought of something to say _'I was worried about you and wanted to check if you were all right'._ No, the truth was never good  "Well, I couldn't sleep" he lied.

"Yeah I know the feeling, I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of nights either" she smiled. He noticed how beautiful her smile really was, and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it last year when she got them fixed with Madam Pomfrey.

"Really, how so?" Ron pretended not too sound too interested as to not give himself away.

"Well, all this about the Yule Ball" she stopped in mid-sentence to look at Ron, as if trying to tell him something "It's just that, well, last year wasn't exactly the best interlude between you and I, I would hate it if we got in another fight like that again"

He remembered it perfectly _'It was all Krum's fault, that stupid Bulgarian prat; he should mind his own business and go after girls his own age'_. Hermione went to visit him over the summer; Ron had been really disappointed when he found out. But then was thrilled when he received a letter from Hermione telling him how Krum and his girlfriend had been so nice to her and her family. They were just friends after all, that was probably the best news he had received in his life.

"Don't worry Hermione" Ron smiled to her "I was just being a bloody bloke last year, with all that about the Triwizard tournament"

"I figured" she yawned. She looked beautiful, even in the most simple of ways. Now that he thought about it, he had been meaning to ask her to the ball. 'Not as a last resort', her words ringed in his head. This was the perfect opportunity.

Just then she stood up "I think I'll just go to bed, I'm really tired" She started walking towards the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory, right after she dropped the cloak in his lap. "Thank Harry for me please"

"Sure" Darn it, she was so close _'Just ask her you git, now's your chance!_' Alas, too late she was already at the step of the stairs.

"Good night Ron, sleep well" She went up the first two steps and turned to him "Oh, do you know who you want to ask out this year?" Ron sat frozen in the spot _'Does she know?_'. "Never mind" She shook her head at him "It must be some lucky girl you're thinking about asking" With that she ran up the stairs

"I have never been this confused" He whispered. He loved the small chats they would have by themselves, that's not to say arguing with Hermione wasn't one of his favourite hobbies, but it was great to just talk peacefully with her for a change. He got up to go up the stairs with the cloak on his hand "I'll ask her tomorrow" Somehow, not even he believed myself.

***********************

Morning was usual, except for the fact that Ron woke up early, actually, he hadn't been able to sleep all night, he had too many things on his mind.

"Morning Ron"

"Morning Harry"

"I must be dreaming. You? Actually waking up early?"

"It's the last day of school before holidays"

"You mean, before that ball"

He couldn't help but go slightly red on his cheeks "Oh, that's right, that ball" He reached over to the side of his bed, thankful for a reason to change the subject, and grabbed Harry's cloak and tossed it to him "Hermione says thanks"

"When did you and her meet up?" He said in a teasing way "So, something to tell the audience Ron?"

"Shh" he whispered _'Great, I just made the subject even more interesting'_  "You want to wake up the entire room or something? I just bumped into her coming in last night, that's all"

"Yeah right, that's all, and what where you doing up at that hour?"

"Drop it Harry"

Harry obliged, but was still set on finding out what happened "That was pretty strange of her, going out in the middle of the night to go to the library"

"You'd think she'd be able to spare those books for one second"

"I wonder what books she got" And then it hit Ron like a ton of bricks, he didn't remember seeing any books on her last night.

"That's odd" he muttered. "What is, Ron?" he turned to answer him but could already sense Seamus and Dean getting out of bed. "Nothing Harry, nothing at all"

Harry had also sensed Seamus and Dean, and turned to look at Ron also "We'll talk about this later"

*********************

So far the day had been more or less interesting, in Transfiguration class Neville had managed to change his arm into a tail, a fox tail. McGonagall was infuriated. In Herbology, one of the plants chased one of the Hufflepuffs. And even more ridiculous, in Divination class, Professor Trelawney had predicted that Lavender Brown would become a dictator. It was already lunchtime and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their house table in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were bursting with laughter at the memory of Parvati and Lavender squealing with delight and talking about ruling the world.

"Really Harry" Ron whispered amidst his laughter "Could you imagine, she'd probably have a dress code for every day of the week!"

Harry laughed louder "Pink on Mondays, pink on Tuesdays, pink on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and maybe, just for a change pink on Fridays"

Hermione curved her lip and looked at them "Honestly, the only part that's stupid about any of this is that they actually believed all that rubbish"

"Come on Herm, it just for fun, you know we have a great laugh in every one of Trelawney's classes" Ron defended "Much more interesting than any other class, and we don't even have to put any work into it"

"You of all people defending Lavender and Trelawney" She got up and left.

"What's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Ron asked bewildered.

"You should ask her yourself Ron" Harry answered taking one last sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Think about it, common we have to go, we have double Potions next"

"Amazing, nothing gets me more into the holiday mood than a whole hour of merry Professor Snape and the jolly old Slytherins" Ron said extra sarcastically. 

Once they got to class they found Hermione already sitting there talking to Parvati. _'Wait a second, Parvati?!_' He looked at Harry oddly, "Has she gone completely nutters today?". Harry was shocked also, it wasn't common to see Hermione talking to Parvati or Lavender, she usually had a brief conversation with either one of them but never so intently.

Parvati noticed Ron and Harry and rapidly whispered something at Hermione and stood up. When she came eye to eye with both boys she gave them an odd look. They both shoved it off and went to sit on either side of Hermione, both determined to find out what was going on.

Ron placed a hand on her forehead "Temperature seems normal"

Harry grabbed both her arms and looked at them "No signs of being bitten by one of Hagrid's creatures"

"That's it" Started Ron "There is no logical explanation for your behaviour"

"There is nothing irrational about my behaviour"

"Hermione there is everything irrational about it" Harry stated matter-of-factly. "First, sneaking out at night to go to the library"

Ron intervened "If that's what you were really up to"

Harry continued "Second, not raising your hands in any of the classes, third getting mad at the smallest things like you did at lunch this afternoon, and fourth talking and giggling with Parvati?" He emphasized her name as to create even more shock.

Hermione was about to answer but Snape had just entered the room. "Harry, you of all people should know" She whispered looking at Harry while taking only one second to look at Ron.

_'And I thought it was impossible to be more confused than I was yesterday' _Ron was beginning to get worried _'Why Harry and not me?_' He had been jealous of Harry before, but never about Hermione. He knew there wasn't anything between them, Harry had made that all too clear before when the subject had been brought up.

There was only one possible solution to his problem, he would have to do the unthinkable…….he would have to

**************************

"Ha! Our Ickle Ronniekins asking us about girls, I never thought I'd see the day, what about you brother?"

"Me neither brother" Both twins were going hysterical with fits of laughter, George had even fallen off his bed. Ron turned on his heel to walk out of the seventh year dormitory.

"Ronnie, wait, fine we'll help, we'll help" Fred managed to say in between snorts. George chimed in "All right, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking this girl to the Yule Ball"

"Well, than what's the problem, just suck your gut in and do it already"

"Its not that simple"

"And why not?" Both twins said in unison.

Ron couldn't think of a straight answer "Well, uhmm" he stuttered "What if she says no?"

"Than that's it, you ask someone else" Fred stood up as he said so

"Easy for you to say, you have Angelina" Ron faced his brother.

"Well, what about me then? It was a load of trouble to ask Julie out" George said.

"Julie?"

"Julie Eidnolb, a sixth year" Fred started.

"And none of your business" George finished.

"You know what" Ron began "I don't want to know, anyways, are you two going to just stay there, or are you going to tell me what to do?"

"That's the spirit, little brother" George and Fred looked at each other, both snickering, George leaned to whisper in Ron's ear.

He listened to all his brother had to say, when he was finished he stared open-mouthed at his siblings "What, but that's crazy, that's insane, that's……"

"Brilliant" The twins yet again said together. Fred put his hand on Ron's shoulder "We'll get everything you need from Honeyduke's tomorrow, all you have to worry about is your costume"

"And your speech, don't forget your speech, remember the best way to get the girl is to make a complete fool of yourself" George cracked up. "By the way Ronnie, who is this girl?"

"None of your business" He echoed his brother's comment.

Ron left, but not before leaving one final comment on how the twins' lame brain ideas always seemed to involve high risks of humiliation for him. He headed for his own dormitory, far away from his brothers' chuckles.

_'And so, the confusion goes on I swear those two are going to get me even killed someday' _He entered his dormitory and found Harry laying on his bed. "Harry, I need help with something" He told his best friend about the twins' idea, which was a bit difficult since Harry would tend to throw over laughing quite a few times.

"And what do you want me to help with?"

"Well its that speech, they said it was best if it was extra stupid and extra sappy"

"Why?"

"I dunno, some girly thing, you know, they eat that stuff up" Ron shrugged

"And all of this is for tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry Ron, leave the speech to me"

Ron thanked his friend, now all that was left was the silly costume, but where in the word was he going to get something as stupid as that, well, he would just have to hope that there was a store like that anywhere in Hogsmeade. He crossed his arms as he sat in his bed, he was really falling for this girl, what else would make him do something as idiotic as what he was going to do the next day. _'She's worth it' _he smiled to himself _'She's definitely worth it'._

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"How come you just didn't say it earlier, you know, that you liked Hermione?" Harry asked him. Ron was speechless, in fact, he had no idea why he hadn't told him before.

"I dunno, I just didn't think about it that's all, and remember, don't you even breathe a word to anyone about it, it'll all be surprise" Ron told him, true, after tomorrow there was no point denying it since the entire Gryffindor House would know by then, and probably the entire school the day after that.__

_*****************************_

The next day was their annual trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas holidays, Ron sighed several times as he reminded himself about what he was going to do this afternoon. As the entire Hogwarts crowd dissipated into the streets and different shops Fred and George approached Ron.

Fred stared at Ron inquisitively "Where is Harry?"

"He's doing me a favour"

George piped up "Where's Hermione for that matter?"

"That's the favour, he's distracting her while I get that ruddy costume, honestly where in the world am I going to get it anyways?"

Fred and George pointed their wands to a shop in the corner, it was odd looking, and Ron wondered why he had never noticed it earlier, it was relatively small but none the less it got your attention. When he turned to his brothers he had already found them gone. He walked to the shop '**_Isaric's Shop of a Million and One costumes _**_that's a funny name for a place' _As he walked in he noticed how truly big the place was, he didn't doubt there were actually a million and one costumes there.

"Excuse me" He approached one of the clerks, a scrawny looking boy of about 19 "Do you know where I can find a costume?" The clerk gave him an odd sort of look. "I mean a specific costume, its really strange actually, I doubt you might have it"

"Well, we have all sorts of costumes, just name your pick" Ron whispered something into his ear, the clerk sounded amazingly interested. "My Heavens, this shop hasn't gotten an order for such costume since 1892!" He half screamed.

"That's great, can I just have the costume? Its not too expensive is it?"

"Well, you know what, we'll just give it to you, after all, its not every day that someone walks in asking for a bo.." He couldn't finish the sentence as Ron shushed him.

"Do you mind, I don't want the whole world to know about it" The clerk excused himself and took his measurements, minutes later he took his wand and with a flick he made a box appear in his hand.

"Here, are you sure you don't want to try it on?"

Ron blushed "I'm positive" 

He went outside again and as luck would have it bumped right into none other than Draco Malfoy. _'Great, what else can go wrong now' _

"You watch where you're going Weasel, I don't want my robes dirty with your filth, they're probably worth more than your entire family's closet" Malfoy said with a smirk, Crabbe and Goyle laughing behind him.

"Just shove off Malfoy"

"What no clever remarks? Oh wait, now that your little girlfriend isn't here she can't stick her ugly, bushy-haired, mudblooded face into it can she, and Potty isn't around here to help you either I believe"

"Says who Malfoy?" Harry stood behind him with Hermione next to him.

"Fine then, you're just lucky McGonagall is nearby, or else the boys and me would tear all of you up" With that he left the scene, with both his goons by his side.

"I don't see Professor McGonagall anywhere near here, what a chicken, probably ran off scared" Hermione said to both boys "Ron was it that you're carrying?" She said as she noticed the rather large parcel he carried.

He tried unsuccessfully to tuck it under his robes "Oh this, just some bloody gadget Fred and George wanted me to get"

"May I see it?" _'She looks so cute, arghh, I can't let her see it now, it'll ruin everything'_

"Sorry Hermione, orders are orders, no one can see it yet"

"But what is it?"

Ron looked at Harry silently asking him for help, he saw his friend and quickly looked at Hermione "Common, isn't there some candy you wanted to get at Honeyduke's, Hermione?"

Ron was grateful for the change for the change of subject "You're right Harry, I almost completely forgot, Ron are you coming with us?" Ron shook his head.

"There's something I have to take care of first"

After both of his best friends left he quickly set out to look for his brothers, he found them just around The Three Broomsticks having a drink with Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. He walked up to them, Angelina noticed him immediately and nudged Fred.

"Oy, there you are Ron, we've been looking everywhere for you" Fred managed to say while drinking his butterbeer.

Ron rolled his eyes "Sure you were"

George laughed "You don't believe us, oh well then, you won't get your candy"

"You actually got it?!"

Fred put his mug down "Of course we did, we said we would, didn't we?" With that he slipped a large bag into Ron's hand. "I still wonder how you're going to manage to carry all that back to the dormitory"

"I'll figure it, don't worry"

Before he left Ron took one last look at his brother George "And don't forget Ronniekins, today at 5:00" Ron nodded grimly.

************************

 It was finally show time, Ron was fully prepared for what was about to take place. He took one last look in the mirror, he was wearing his costume, with a roll or parchment with his speech in one hand and a neatly sorted arrangement of chocolate flavoured flowers _'Thank heavens I remembered that roses are her favourite'._

"Well Harry, I'm all set to make an arse of myself, what do you think" He spun around as to mockingly model his costume.

"You look absolutely humiliating"

"Thanks, that's exactly what I was going for"

"You know, it would just be easier to ask her Ron"

"Yeah well, you can't believe how nervous I am right now, but think about it, if she says no we'll just have a hearty laugh and I'll say the twins put me up to it"

"And you think she'll believe that"

"And praying on my life that she will"

Fred came into their dormitory "All set Ron? George is all ready downstairs and he's ready to make the announcements to everyone"

Ron sighed "Fred, are you sure this will work"

"Believe me, she won't be able to resist"

Fred and Harry Went downstairs first to meet up with George, he took this as a signal and quickly got up on the table. Fred threw sparks from his wand to get everyone's attention. George started speaking.

"Attention fellow Gryffindors!"

Ron could hear him from the top of the steps, his heart was racing fast and he was quite sure that the blood was draining from his head as he felt slightly dizzy. _'I'll just kill them later……Relax Ron, just calm down, and do this…..you've faced worst things than this'_ Somehow his words weren't encouraging to him, he kept on listening to George.

"So there is one of your one here who has been bitten by the love bug himself, and today in front of you all he has decided to ask his girl to the upcoming Yule Ball, so now without further due we present to you our very own Ronald Weasley. 

That was his que, he slowly came down the steps, everyone's mouth hung wide open as he came down wearing what seemed to be a Valentine's Book.

"Look!" shouted Seamus Finnigan "He's actually wearing a book, a book shaped like a heart!" Everyone seemed to laugh as they too noticed the little wings at the back of the book.

Dean Thomas shook his head "It looks like he's a cupid book!"

Neville Longbottom stood perplexed "But, isn't this supposed to be Christmas?"

Ron tried to ignore all the comments as he slowly went to Hermione, whose jaw was practically hanging two feet from her mouth. She also ignored the wild screams and whistles coming from the rest of the common room. When he finally reached her he noticed her smiling _'Here we go, it's all or nothing now'_

The whole room silenced down as Ron kneeled in front of her and gave her the chocolate. Besides a few whispers and random comments everyone was paying attention to what he was doing. He took the parchment from one of the costume's pockets and cleared his throat, he had not bothered to read it beforehand and his eyes went wide as he skimmed through it _'Never mind, I'll just have to read it……this is to stupid' _ He began reading to Hermione…

Hermione, I think you're pretty

And very, very smart

And you might find this silly

But this is just the start

I wrote you this little poem

Because I have something to say

And I know you might be laughing

Cause I say it in the dumbest of ways

Last year I wanted to ask you

But I ended up messing it all

Hermione I would be honoured

If you went with me to the Yule Ball.

He was prepared for the worst, he was prepared for hoards of laughter and loads of ill comments……but they never came. Next thing he knew Hermione was hugging his neck and squealing with glee. "You actually did it Ron, I can't believe it, you actually did it!"

The common room burst with applauds and laughter, far away he could distinguish his sister's voice "Its about time!" Several nods and cheers followed her comment from the rest of the room.

"What are you waiting for you git, kiss her already before McGonagall gets here!" Lee Jordan yelled at him.

Ron blushed a deep crimson and Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. When they parted the room was still cheering but they didn't notice that at all. "Should I take that as a yes then?"

"Definitely" She said, not letting her grip on his neck go

He gulped and mustered up all his courage "Hermione, I really like you, you know as more than a friend and I…." Hermione silenced him by placing a finger on his still moist lips.

"I know Ron, I feel exactly the same way about you"

Fred and George had started throwing fireworks all over the room, to increase the noise. Everyone laughed and commented about what had just happened……until they heard the Portrait hole swing open, it was McGonagall.

"And what in Merlin's name is going on here" 

There was silence.

"Is anyone going to explain or not?"

Harry stepped up "Well Professor, we were just having some fun, congratulating Ron and Hermione."

She turned to both teenagers at the moment-

"Is that so Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger?"

They nodded and with that she sighed.

"Very well, no points will be taken, but this is your final warning, all of you"

She went out to leave but took a moment to look at Ron and Hermione

"Well, it is about time I believe, finally Mr. Weasley" And with that she left.

The festivities continued, minus the fireworks. Ron an Hermione were curled up together on the couch. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder and his hand on her waist.

"Wait a second, I'm still confused Herm"

"About what"

"Well, how come you kept saying you couldn't believe that I had done it, did you actually know?"

Hermione blushed "Well….."

"You did?!"

"It was sort of my idea, you're not angry are you?" She pleaded with him with her innocent eyes.

Impossible, how could he be mad at her, he shook his head and kissed her forehead "No, but how exactly was it your idea?"

"It wasn't entirely, the twins helped"

"When did you talk to them?"

"About two nights ago, when you caught me coming back with Harry's cloak"

"I thought you had gone to the library, I saw you come back and everything!"

"Well, you didn't actually see me did you" She giggled "I didn't go outside, which is probably why I caught you by surprise. I was talking to the twins, I used the cloak to sneak into the boy's dormitory.

"Why you sneaky little devil" He smirked.

"I asked them to help me" She smiled "They said that they would get you to ask me"

"How so?"

"Well, if I was too busy with Harry, they would be your next best try at advice"

"So all this time, they knew it was you I was going to ask!?"

"Yup, they did, all I had to do was pretend I was a bit mad at you so you would be desperate enough to turn to them"

"But why were you talking to Parvati?"

"Well, she had a few tips on how to get you to ask me as well"

"Well, they worked I guess"

"You think so?" she teased him

"And you planned the whole thing after that?"

"No, they did, they said they were positive you would go for them to ask them about girl trouble so they would trick you into doing all of this for me"

"And you agreed"

"I couldn't resist, what girl doesn't like to be swept of her feet by a giant book?"

Ron chuckled at her "Fine you got me, but how did they know what to get?"

"That's were I come in again, I told them my favourite things, which is probably how they got the idea for the chocolate roses, the costume and the poem"

"The costume was your doing?"

"Theirs, they happen to know the clerk at the shop, they convinced him to lend it to you until you found everything out"

"Better, I didn't want to keep it anyway"

"Oh, and that speech"

"I thought Harry did that"

"That was me, Harry was awful nice the whole time, he pretended not to know a thing" She admitted

"Typical…."

"Common, he had to, we needed a moderator and Harry was the man for the job."

Ron cuddled up closer to her "I'll tell you one thing though"

"What?"

"Why couldn't you just let me ask you the normal way?"

"Like the twins said" She pecked his cheek "Its more fun this way"

**_The End_**

Well that's it, my first HP fic, please don't be too disappointed, I tend to get confused a lot too. Anyways, comments and reviews are highly welcome. Thanks for reading.

TK's Angel


End file.
